One hell of a friend
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Drew's mistake...
1. Mistake

"_He can't do that!" Dawn exclaimed hopping up._

"_Shut up!" Drew whispered urgently. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" Drew yanked her down behind the bush. "The only way to deal with this situation is to make her- I mean him, jealous."_

"_No need to act, Drew. I know the only reason you're helping me is to get May single again." Dawn rolled her eyes. _

Drew opened his eyes. He growled as Dawn kissed Paul gently. He shouldn't have helped her. May would have come to her senses soon enough and Dawn would pounce. Her charm was inevitable. It had worked on him, though she had never ment for it to. The only one Dawn liked was Paul and it had always been that way…

_It was one of those days again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Troublesome' as he so kindly referred to her. She was his rivals traveling companion. She was so innocent and naive, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But that just made him want her all the more. She hated the way he treated his pokemon, and didn't care for him in any way, shape or form. His teenage hormones were all that pushed him and his emotions to want her more and more. Whenever he was around her he wanted more than anything to confess his love for her, but he new he would never see her reaction because...he would never and could never tell her._

_He was walking and looking down when he ran into someone. "Without looking up he mumbled "Sorry I was thinking about someone." He looked up. A girl lay on the ground. 'Troublesome.'_

_"Oh it's you." he said rudely._

_"Nice to see you too Paul..." she said getting up._

_He prepared himself for an explosion and asked "What's your name again?"_

_She did, as he expected, blow up. "THE NAMES..."_

_But all he heard was __**BOOM!**__ He smirked. Paul enjoyed watching her get angry and fussy, even if it did cause his heart to ache in desire to...he cut off his thoughts at that point. Why torment himself? He never would, in fact, kiss her and neither would she ever want him to._

_"Well Troublesome why are you all the way out here in the forest alone?" he asked._

Dawn had told him this story one night when they were planning. She had been so frustrated yet fervent about the whole situation that Drew couldn't help feel…no. He couldn't covet another man's girl. That reminded him…

_As Reiji walked thought the streets of Veilstone, he couldn't help but think about his brother's girlfriend. __Snap out of it Reiji! Hikari likes Shinji, and he deserves her. Shinji has had a troubled childhood and he deserved better. It was my fault he is like this now, and I can't go and steal his girlfriend. Not that she would be interested. She thinks of me as her older brother as much as Shinji's. __He walked up the steps of his house and opened the door. The scene that lay behind the door shocked him senseless._

"_Shinji!" he stared at his younger brother. Hikari looked at him bewildered and blushed a bright crimson. She stood and brushed past the two brothers glaring at each other and ran into the back garden that was larger than the house itself._

"_How could you do something like that?!" Reiji yelled at his brother "I don't even know how she could have let you! Do you always do these types of things Shinji?!" Shinji was silent and looked down at the ground. "Answer me!"_

"_We didn't do it." Shinji said._

"_What do you mean you didn't do it?! I caught you both!"_

"_Caught us doing what?!" Shinji replied facing his brother with anger bubbling inside of him._

"_Shinji!"_

"_Reiji!"_

"_You don't understand how much this hurts me…much more than it obviously hurt you!"_

"_What?!"_

"_When Mom died I-I promised her I would care for you. After our so called 'Dad' left us I had felt responsible for helping her with you, and then she died and I…" Reiji cut off and sat on the couch. Shinji looked at his brother._

"_Look Reiji, I'm telling you the truth we didn't do anything. I was just teasing her, when you walked in. She was joking about how mean a trainer I am and I went to swat her with the pillow but we fell onto the couch. We didn't actually do anything. How stupid do you think we are?" Shinji replied smirking at his brother's reaction._

"…_I guess I'm the stupid one for thinking my brother had…"_

"_Yea, I guess so too." Paul smiled standing. "I'm going to see if I can convince her you changed your mind. She was er…embarrassed."_

"_I guess so..." Reiji replied standing as well. He watched his brother run after Hikari, and plopped onto the couch sighing. After a couple minutes Shinji entered leading Hikari who was still slightly pink. She looked at Reiji for anger, but he hid his feelings and smiled._

"_I'm sorry Hikari-san. I didn't mean to upset you. I just misunderstood." He stood and offered her his hand. She smiled and shook it._

There were many guys in line after Paul but Dawn tended to just bounce from him and back…

"_Hey!" Gary called. Paul rolled his eyes and continued walking, ignoring. Gary grit his teeth and ran to turn Paul roughly by the shoulder. "You can't do that!" he shouted angrily. Gary stood with his legs apart and his arms out in a challenge scowling._

"_What do you care?" Paul shot. "She's my girlfriend."_

"_Not anymore!" Gary replied sourly._

"_Then if you care so much go find her!" Paul growled instantly regretting it. Gary looked as if her were debating whether or not to smirk but he decided not to bother. _

"_I will! But first let's have a one on one battle. If I win you can't intervene with her anymore!"_

_Paul nodded smirking._

Drew sighed. Mamma Mia…

_Ive been cheated by you since I dont know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I dont know how but I suddenly lose control  
Theres a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much Ive missed you  
Yes, Ive been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

"Damnit!" Drew exclaimed. Dawn and Paul turned to stare at him and every last memory flashed red in his eyes as Drew scowled at Paul. One last memory overwhelmed him.

"_I can't live on without him…" Dawn whispered quietly. She sat at the picnick table with her legs curled up in front of her chest. Drew placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't sweat it!" he smirked. "May will give up soon enough and without her, Paul will be single again!" _

_Dawn looked up and smiled despite her tears. _

"_Thanks Drew. You're a hell of a friend." She said and kissed his cheek gently._

"Dawn!" he cried out. Dawn turned and smiled.

"Drew!" she exclaimed happily from Paul's side. "Thanks for all your help!" she winked. Paul tightened his grip on her waist not liking the slight chat.

"But-"

"Oh yeah, May went to the pokemon center!"

"But-"

"Let's get out of here." Paul said bored.

"Ok, one second." Dawn giggled and skipped to Drew's side. "Thanks again, your one hell of a friend." she said and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before returning to Paul. Drew sighed as he watched them walk away hand in hand.

"But I love you…"

"_You really are one hell of a friend…"_


	2. Regret

Regret.

"_You fricken bastard!" Dawn shrieked._

"_Troublesome, calm down!" Paul restrained the struggling coordinator._

"_No! He's going to get it! He's really going to get it!" she shrieked again. _

"_Me and Drew? He's just a rival!" May exclaimed. _

"_Oh yeah? Well I wanna know if you like Drew!" Brianna demanded._

"_Like him? To be honest I'd never really given it that much thought…"May admitted._

"_Go back to your girlfriend and stay away from me!" Dawn cried._

"_Leave, Green head. She's going to kill you otherwise." Paul said struggling to hold Dawn back._

"_Let me at him! Now! Paul let go! He's going to regret it!"_

_Regret it…_

Drew scowled at himself. It was unusual for him to not get what he wanted when it came to girls. Ever since he had won the Johto Grand Festival girls had flocked around him. But he couldn't have the unusual and clump it with the usual. Dawn was…to put it kindly, extraordinary. Drew wondered how he could have messed everything up with a few words.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know __how I feel__ about you now!  
I was dumb, I was wrong,  
I've let you down.  
But I know __how I feel__ about you now!_

"_Dawn, listen to me!" _

"_No! How could you have done that!"_

"_But-"_

"_Just leave me alone Drew!"_

_Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you_

"_Listen to me!"_

"_Get out of my way!"_

"_Dawn, where are you going?!"_

"_AWAY FROM YOU!"_

"_Don't cry Troublesome! Wait!"_

"_Dawn!!!!"_

Drew slammed his fist into the pokemon center wall in frustration.

"_I regret it, ok! Come on, listen to me at least!"_

"_No! Get away! Let go!"_

"_Dawn, please!"_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_I'm sorry!!!!" _

"_I don't care! You can't reverse it now! You weasel! You, stinking, nasty, lying Seviper! I hate you, I hate you I hate you!" _

Drew slunk to the ground and decided to get as far away from her as possible. Away from Veilstone. "LaRousse!" He was due for a visit to his hometown… Anywhere away from Dawn. That was what she wanted…

"_Go away! Far away! Stay away from Paul, from Ash and May, my family! Everyone! Especially ME!" _

"_Dawn, I had no other choice but to tell her!"_

"_You did! You did! You liar! You didn't have to tell my mother anything, you bast-"_

"_Stop!" _

Drew stood and turned when suddenly he was face to face with a sobbing teenaged coordinator.

_I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Dawn stared angrily at Drew.

"_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You really ARE one hell of a friend you nasty, ferret!"_

"_Wait-"_

"_NO! Go AWAY!!!!"_

Dawn scowled and wiped her eyes angrily.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." Drew whispered.

"I hope your happy now!" she spat. "Paul is gone! I'll never be aloud to see him again and it's all. your. fault! You and your big mouth!"

"_I hate you…"_


End file.
